Personalities
Morgan is quick to judge. She's rude, prideful, cunning and temperamental and stuck up. Given her history, you could see how she thinks of people, of anyone, of.. everyone. She isn't somebody who goes up to someone for pleasantries. She usually goes to them to confront, or embarrass, them, usually for no reason. She doesn't particularly enjoy the company of muggles. She sees them as well below her level, ugly, not worth her time, so she won't speak to them, even if they are in her house. If she does like somebody, can stand them and be friends with them, she's rather quiet about herself. She's very smart, studying spells all the time. She can be rather nice, sticking up for some people and embarrassing others. She enjoys other peoples—especially blood traitors or Mudbloods—misery. If she loves hanging out with a person, or thinks good about a person, her façade is broken. She's very protective about her close friends, and would do anything to keep them safe. There are a few people she can be herself with, a few people who know her history from the start, her best friend, or close friends, even her cousin. When not pranking, Morgan loves to read or sketch, sometimes even paint, though she does that rarely. She even writes sometimes, though it's just short stories. Recently, she was growing a little more mellow, with all the things going on. She has her same attitude, but she's limiting how much disrespect she gets (and gives). She has, as well, gained a sense of humor only she and the people closest to her understand. She had gained a small amount of maternal instincts since Lili was born. ---- She's quite ambitious, but her loyalty outweighs it. She wants the best for everyone and everything, and is somestimes accused of being nosy or caring too much. Her knack for jumping into projects and situations without a second thought is a product of that. She's a show-off; in fact, she craves attention, yet she cringes away from it. She's fully aware of that conflicting trait of hers. Self-aware is something she always has been— although she isn't sure if that is an asset or liability, because as most say, "Ignorance is bliss." She always tries to give everyone a chance, but something about her always makes it impossible to trust again. Once you blow your first chance, that's it. She often finds that she is unsure of herself, yet still tries to put her best foot forward and be welcoming. ---- She had grown up being told over and over that she needed to be perfect at everything. She could never live up to that, but she kept believing in herself, thinking she was better than people because she was herself. She believes everyone is inferior to her, so she doesn't talk to people willingly. Of course, she'll talk to people whether she wants to or not, depending on if they approach her. She'll be as nice as possible, but if you say something wrong, she'll stand her ground, protecting her friends and family. Because she is generally quiet, she's seen as shy, which she sometimes is. She gets nervous talking in front of people, whether it be two people or a group of people. If people come up to her and they're rude, she'll stand her ground, but she won't look directly at them. But, she does have a hidden bravery in her. She will eventually break, and duel so she could teach them a lesson. Also, she'll happily go on adventures, or go first in a haunted mansion, put herself in danger because she likes the thrill of it. She seems to think that's the reason the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor, and she doesn't question it. ---- Perfectionistic, reserved and ambitious, Olivia is often stressed by her own insecurities and inferiority, despite her confident everything-under-control exterior. Coming from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherins, it is no surprise that she had been instilled with all those values about supremacy of not only blood-status but also honor and accomplishment. Though, befriending with a Muggle when she was young, she is actually not a blood-supremacist, but not much people on Earth had heard of this from her, under the pressure from her parents. For Olivia, as long as she succeeds and meets her parents' expectations, she seldom cares about if she herself is pleased or not - but it has become so natural that this hasn't yet bothered her at all. She doesn't like the idea that there's someone better than her, even when it comes to something that she's weak at - she'll work extremely hard to ensure this when she learns about that, though people usually aren't able to notice what she's actually thinking. In spite of getting emotional easily, her genuine emotions are usually unnoticeable by the others as she could hide them extremely well. She rarely cries in front of the others, nor does she like weak and immature people who cry easily for help whenever they get into trouble. Most of the time, she's helpful, generous and trustworthy, but when she's annoyed or in a bad mood, she'll become either sarcastic or cold. She doesn't pick fights easily, even when people provoke her. However, she's perfectly capable of dealing with her enemies. ---- Jade's personality is quite simple. She's fierce, smart, tough, and sweet. She's only a little rebellious, she does things she thinks are right, whether she asks permission and they say okay, or whether they deny her. She's a free-spirited person who does what she thinks is right. Jade never trusts easily, she's a really good judge of character, able to tess who was shady, or who is trustful, and even then, the people have to prove themselves to her. She doesn't get distracted easily, if she does, she forgets about it for a while until it is brought up again Serena Blake was once a sweet carefree little girl who's extroverted, outgoing, cheerful, and perhaps a little bit arrogant and self-centered like any other typical wealthy child - but still someone lovely whom people would love to be around. Even after losing her parents, things hadn't (yet) turned completely disastrous for her. However, upon realizing the truth about her parents' tragedy, her personality has been changing drastically. She is becoming a pessimistic and cynical person, with serious trust issues. She trusts no one but herself and her brother, Kristopher, who had never betrayed her. She seldom smiles nor would she easily reveal her feelings and thoughts to the others (except the ones whom she trusts dearly) - she would rather cry secretly when no one is around, or spill it all out to her journal. Though occasionally when she's in a good mood and she's around someone she trusts, she may becomes her cheerful old self. She tends to stay away from the radar, enjoys reading a good book at places where no one is insight than to hang out at parties with her peers. She is often cold to anyone whom she's not close to or who bothers her, unless she's bored, or she thinks that the person is interesting. If you don't fit in either one of the categories, do not expect her to fake a smile or kindly tell you to go away - she believes that being mean and sarcastic could keep people away so that she wouldn't be annoyed, or get hurt. She has complicated feelings - she wishes to be loved and cared about, but at the same time, she doesn't like getting close to people as she doesn't want to be let down, again. Though, she's fiercely loyal to the ones she loves, willing to sacrifice for them and all. ---- Emma is a logical, intelligent and diligent, always performing well in her studies. Spending a lot of time reading and studying, her knowledge is almost encyclopedic and her logic is impeccable. Though, it's unlikely for people to discover this unless they annoy her or have said something so illogical that she couldn't help but correct them. With a lot of pride, Emma always let her actions speak for her. To her, failure isn't something to be taken lightly. Perseverance is one of her merits, but it's also, sometimes, one of her personality flaws - as perseverance becomes stubbornness when it comes to the extremes. When she has decided on something, it's rare for her decision to be changed. Emma hates being disturbed especially when she's reading or studying attentively. When she's annoyed, she'd make sarcastic comments that often leaves people an impression of being arrogant. At other times, she's modest and easily approachable. She seldom stick her nose in others' business, but she could always give her friends the best advice and help if asked. ---- She's generally kind, and very shy. She'll fight back bullies, and she'll confront somebody who's talking behind her back. She won't stand down, unless they apologize. She doesn't take teasing well, if you tease her, and continue it after she simply denies it, she'll yell. Then she'll apologise and go read a book. But she is really playful, teasing other people, but not for very long. When she's happy, or excited about something, she has quite a fangirl scream, and won't stop smiling for at least an hour. But when she has a crush on somebody she'll try to avoid them the best they can. When they do talk, she'll simply avoid his eyes. Generally when she first talks to somebody important, a popular girl or something, she can be a bit awkward, and a bit stutter-ey. She'll warm up, though, and you'll see the rest of her. ---- Amelie's not an outgoing person. She likes the quiet and tries to avoid social gatherings and large crowds as much as possible. The summer before sixth year, she built up the idea that maybe there is something wrong with her and has tried becoming more and more outgoing, even though it slightly bothers her. But it's a small price to pay if people would like her, right? She hopes that she can change the perception of Slytherin House that other students have, being that nice Slytherin girl who can't even talk to people correctly, let alone insult one. She will talk to anyone, pure-blood or not. She still has her stutter though, but it only comes out when she's nervous or anxious. Or when she's around certain people. She is fascinated with mythology. Her mother used to read tales to her as her bedtime stories. As a result, she's become really familiar with the original myths and their variations, and believes that the Percy Jackson series is an awful manipulation of her favorite stories, but a good book. She is really good at Charms, but is terrible at drawing. Amelie is extremely loyal to her close friends. If she considers you one, then you're very special. She doesn't let much people in, even now that she's trying to be friendlier and less shy. Her trust is hard to come by, but she gives her heart away easily. ---- Arielle is a nice girl, a people person. She's as sweet as honey, and is always there to offer a smile. She is very outgoing, and tries to be friends with everyone. Still, a handful of people find her too nice that it's annoying. She always ends up introducing herself to new people and starts to ramble with her habit of talking really fast in a very cheery tone. She resents blood supremacists, but tries to get them to be nicer. Arielle likes to complement people, no matter how random it is. She has no artistic talent whatsoever. Her imagination is wild but she can't write a story to save her life. She hates pranking too. Still, she's excellent on a broom. Arielle hates silence and being alone, she much prefers being in the company of other people. She has a tendency to call people "sweetie". She has a certain skill with technology and code too. ---- She has good and bad traits. Normally, they balance out, but this year, she's been leaning towards the negative. At the age of sixteen, some parts of her personality won't be so cute anymore, don't you think? Cressida hates sad and boring. She likes things interesting all the time, which means she doesn't mind at all with meddling into other people's lives, just to spice things up a little. No matter what the consequence. She is cunning and sneaky, and most of the time it isn't even obvious that she's manipulating what's going on for it to be, in her words, "more fun". She always speaks her mind. You can see this as a good thing, but she also tends to insult someone or be blatantly rude without realizing it. She doesn't think before speaking. And she talks a lot. The good thing is that she talks so fast that people probably don't understand what she's saying. She fangirls a lot, and when she does it's like she's sugar high. She's bubbly and positive, really, it's the words coming out of her mouth that are quite negative. She's quite in awe of Hogwarts, and loves magic. She likes to explore the castle to see everything she can so she could tell her family about it. She wants to learn as much as she can about the wizarding world, but doesn't pay attention that much in class, unless the subject matter is interesting. She is immature, sarcastic, headstrong, brave, and a little narcissistic. She is terrible around animals, and is afraid of ghosts, so she tries to avoid them as much as she can. ---- Gabrielle is an independent, overachieving, ambitious but self-centered and self-righteous Slytherin graduate. Most of the time, her dark side is hidden by her nice, generous and helpful façade unless she's annoyed. She has been taught to behave well with good social etiquette ever since she was a child. She is intelligent, but a bit manipulative, sarcastic and feisty as well. She can manage her emotions well. When you cross her, she's not the kind who'll shout at you loudly or pick a fight with you in the public, but she will make you pay the price one way or another, sooner or later. She's good at self-preservation and preservation of her family and friends. She's flirty but has never dated anyone officially. She's willing to do almost anything to get what she wants - except harming the ones she cares about, and she will finish off anyone who attempts to stop her. ---- Elara is truly a Hufflepuff; she understands the value and purpose of hard work and doing things right, even if it takes longer. She cares about her family, and has a strong sense of family loyalty. But don't let her fool you (and she will try, and likely succeed), she does not that the morals of her housemates. She is sly, manipulative, deceiving and cunning. She is also very polite, as her parents taught her, and she sees it as another way to get people to do what she wants. Of course, only her family knows that. The face that she shows the world is sweet, friendly, and a tat shy. She always prefers to go unnoticed, under the radar Katelyn thinks that she is normal and average. To her, there is nothing about her that makes her worth remembering. She's too humble for her own good, and always more of a follower than a leader. She is not extroverted or introverted, and is an ambivert. Her personality and mood depend on the people she's with. It's easy to tell when she doesn't like someone. She has a lot of friends but only hangs out with a few of them. She is not a typical Gryffindor. She looks at herself as not that brave, but she is fiercely protective of her family and friends. Having been in Gryffindor and having this personality, she was afraid that her housemates viewed her as nothing more than a coward. She knows which battles to fight, and knows when she should do something in spite of being afraid. That's what makes her a Gryffindor. As said earlier, it's easy to see who she likes and who she doesn't. She's kinder around people that she doesn't really like, but she and her best friends are truly themselves around each other, joking teasing, and being a little mean, but they know that she loves them. ("Lynnie, hug." "Eww... Gross. Go away loser." Friendship.) She finds a lot of things cute and often tells that to people ("Omigod you're so adorable!") and she loves animals. She is a girly girl, but is not too obsessed with appearance and looks, but does fangirl every once in a while. Katelyn is a romantic. She believes that since she's achieved her perfect love story, she should help people achieve theirs. She sets her friends up on dates with other friends even though they don't want to. She doesn't do it blindly though, and really tries to see if both of them are good for each other. Some of her friends jokingly call her the Matchmaker. ---- The high spirited type, I is known to be gentle, trusting, astute, unprejudiced, cheerful, a version of tranquil, and usually mature, I can be a very conservative little lady. I try to be sweet. I am the kind of person who will pick up a bug to keep it from getting squashed. Help someone I don't even know just because they need help. I do not like to fight, and she do not like to argue. ---- Teal Seawood is chronologically the youngest of the Seawood triplets, taking over the role as eldest she is mature, very elegant, ladylike and soft spoken. Don't let her displays of femininity fool you, she rules with an iron fist, and likes to call the shots very much like a tyrant, as Romy has called her many, many times before. Teal usually prefers things her way or no way at all, coming from a set of three she is also very highly capable of compromise, and she knows that it is often the very best of options. She is intelligent, perceptive, manipulative, confident, and ruthless. Teal "grew up" as soon as her sisters needed her to. ---- Abraam is shy, fitting the role of "the little one", as both the youngest of the brothers/cousins, and as the youngest in his year. A sweetheart truly, but prone to creative anguish. Abraam is an artist, truly and foremostly. Since he was a toddler, he's painted, drawn. He gets locked inside himself, ignoring his mother telling him he needs to eat or sleep, preferring to accept the consequences than to stop. And going hand-in-hand with being shy, he's sensitive, and it doesn't take too much to upset Abraam. And when he does, he has one of two reactions. One, he shuts down. Ignores everyone and everything, including hands waving in front of his face, and draws, gripping his pencil too tight. Or he'll explode, screaming and crying and throwing stuff, doing drastic and reckless things he would never do when calm. When he was little, his teachers told his mother he has attention deficit disorder (ADD, not ADHD, there's a difference). He can be restless in class, and then hyper-focus on things that matter to him, like art, or other things that interest him, such as fire, the dark, snakes, heights, and knives. ---- Calvin is quite a sociable person. He appreciates attention but doesn't take advantage nor brag about it. He loves having conversations and getting to know people. He's aware he can't please everyone but tries to be a likeable person. Calvin wants to succeed and is determined to do so, but he's a bit fussy and overcritical. It's not that he isn't confident about himself, but when he does something, he believes he can improve and do it better. He pushes himself to the point where he doesn't even need to because he's reached his capacity but has a difficult time understanding that. He cares- perhaps too much- about the other people's opinions if it concerns him. ---- Charlie is slightly quieter that his siblings, and around strangers, he's rather reserved. But around people he loves and trusts, he's a happy and lively fellow who is always fun to be with. However, he's always felt like the odd one out in his family, since he is a Ravenclaw and his entire family are Slytherins. He's extremely loyal, always faithful to a girlfriend and honest and helpful to his friends. He does enjoy his own company slightly more than others, and is low sometimes, but he's good to have a laugh with and, when he's in a good mood, is a great friend. He's introverted, flying under the radar and despising nightclubs - he's surprised that he's comfortable at concerts. A walk down a streetlamp-lit street at midnight when the world is silent for once is enough for him. ---- Category:Pages